The Council of Eleven
by Black Chaos
Summary: Eleven anime charecters brought togeter to become the Council of Eleven. They are learing about the mortals and themselves. Each one hold a governing power of the world. Please R&R!


Ok. Firestorm and me only own two of the characters. Those are Kayagura, and Shinigami. We think that this is original. You know Battousai's god- like speed is now because he is a god!  
  
The Council of Eleven. This council consists of the eleven gods and goddesses. They all counter balance one another, except Evangelion 01, the God of Power. Eva 01 is the lord above the other ten.  
  
Alucard, Lord of Destruction. This undead takes delight in carnage and bloodshed. He wears a trenchcoat, shirt, and pants, stained red with the blood of the millions he's slaughtered. His shoulder-length black hair is perpetually messy, under a red hat. Black dragon wings erupt from his shoulder blades. He acts as the eight teenagers father, albeit a insane one.  
  
His controlling influence is Ceras, Lady of Creation. Her short blonde hair is spiky, and she wears a short dress, light green, with emerald leaves printed on it. Light green-feathered wings lie folded to her back. Ceras is the teenager's mother. These two have been nearly inseparable since the Council was formed.  
  
Battousai, Lord of Death. With blood-red hair, chilling amber eyes, a cross- shaped scar on his left cheek from a battle with a mortal hero, loose black pants and shirt, blue and red flames licking around his feet, ebony- feathered wings, sword strapped to his waist, he is truly one to be feared. This warrior, emotionless in battle, sits on his throne in the underworld, only coming up to the surface for the Council meetings and to meet his lover, Kayagura, Lady of Life.  
  
Kayagura, Lady of Life, has jet-black waist length hair, amethyst eyes, a white shirt, and crimson skirt. She loves life, and each new birth is an occasion for her to rejoice. Midnight blue wings wrap around her, rarely used except in battle. A reverse-blade sword rests on her hip, hilt with vines wrapped around it.  
  
Kakyou, Lord of Dreams. Long, pale blond hair and sea-green eyes staring out onto the world are in this immortal's face. Robes of pure white sweep around him. Kakyou sees the future in his dreams, but cannot do anything to change it. White wings, like an angels, flutter nervously. His best friend and confidante, Kamui, spends much time with him.  
  
Kamui, Lord of Destiny. Short black hair, brown eyes as changeable as the sea, fiery temper, yellow-brown wings, and the Divine Sword by his side make this warrior a formidable opponent indeed. Kamui knows the destiny of every creature, and enforces it jealously.  
  
Rei, Goddess of Love. She has azure hair and haunting red eyes. Dressed in pale blue, with light-blue angel wings, she spends all her time in the Council Hall with her lover, Heero, God of Hate.  
  
Heero has red dragon wings, extended behind him. Brown robes sweep the ground as he strides about irritably; spreading hate like Rei spreads love. These two love each other fiercely, and only separate if they absolutely must.  
  
Shinji, Lord of Loneliness. This young man has golden pants, shirt, and wings. He rules over all sadness, spreading loneliness. He cares almost nothing for the other members of the Council. This job gets him depressed, depending only on his lover, Shinigami, Lady of Companionship, to keep him afloat.  
  
Shinigami has copper hair, emerald eyes, and wears a silver kimono, patterned with dragons in copper thread. Copper-feathered wings sprout from her back and she spends all her time practicing with her sword or with her lover, Shinji.  
  
Evangelion Unit 01, God of Power. This rules over the other ten, watching earth and the puny mortals. Forty stories tall, purple and green, with a large spike erupting from its forehead, and wings of golden light, this is the only thing that can end the Council.  
  
The other gods spend a lot of their time on earth, blending with the humans. Shinji, Kayagura, Battousai, Shinigami, Heero, Kakyou, Kamui, and Rei attend the local high school. Alucard and Ceras work in an office building, although Alucard spends most of his time scaring the other employees shitless.  
  
It was the first day of the new school year. Shinji trudged along the road, Shinigami beside him. He picked irritably at the starched collar of his school uniform. "I hate this, Shini." Shinigami looked down at her skirt. "I know, Shinji, I know. But remember what Eva 01 said.."  
  
The teenage god and goddess mimicked, "This is a recon mission. You will learn about the mortal's social lives. I do not expect you to blend in perfectly, mishaps are to be expected. That is your mission. You will wear the mortal's clothes."  
  
A mutter of "Idiotic ningens" floated into their ears. Shinigami pivoted while Shinji kept walking. "Hi Heero." Heero glanced at them sulkily. "Hi." Rei floated beside him. "Hello, Shinji, Shinigami." Heero muttered and yelped when Rei dug her elbow into his ribs.  
  
Battousai ran toward them, waving his sword. "WAIT UP!" They stopped and stared at him before yelling, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING YOUR SWORD!?" Battousai shrugged, cold amber eyes glaring. "I always bring my sword. Besides, Shinji, Kamui, Kayagura, and Shinigami brought theirs." Shinigami whistled innocently, staring at the sky. An expression of panic spread across Battousai's face. "Wait, where is Kayagura?"  
  
A demonic cackle roared down from the sky. Alucard, Lord of Destruction, dove to the ground, snapping his wings closed. He grinned, white fangs glittering. "Eva got pissed at her for wasting time by watching a birth." Alucard laughed horribly, "HA, STUPID TEENAGERS!!"  
  
Ceras walked beside him. "Alucard.." Alucard pivoted, a delighted expression on his face. "Ceras!" He picked her up and kissed her fiercely. "GET A ROOM!" the teenagers shrieked.  
  
Alucard turned, Ceras in his arms. "Thank you for the suggestion, I think we will." A black door appeared from the other plane as they disappeared. Vague noises came from the other side.  
  
"Eeeww!" Shinigami turned around quickly. "Oh crap, Shinji!" Alucard stuck his head out the door. "The three Ks will be arriving shortly. Thank you for riding God Airlines." He grinned and disappeared again.  
  
Kakyou and Kamui walked out of one of the portals, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Kayagura shuffled out, arm hanging limp. Battousai screamed and ran over. "KAYAGURA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!"  
  
Kayagura stared at him. "Eva happened to me. He whacked me." Battousai shrugged. "I'll make it better." He picked her up and they disappeared behind a tree. Smooching noises emanated from behind it.  
  
Finally the eight gods and goddesses had reunited. Kamui, Kakyou, Kayagura, Shinji, Shinigami, Rei, Heero, and Battousai sat sullenly in the principal's office. The principal, a old man named Mr. Johnson, grinned with his toothless mouth. Shinigami nudged Battousai. "How come he's not dead yet? You haven't killed him." Battousai shrugged. "I have better plans for him."  
  
Mr. Johnson blinked. "Kids these days.." He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Your mother and father are here for a conference." The teenagers panicked. "Alucard! Here!?" Shinji stood gracefully and stalked forward. A violent wind swirled around him. The principal backed up, running into his desk.  
  
"You. You will not aggravate our 'parents' or us If you do.. I will get Battousai to kill you and send you to a never-ending purgatory in hell. Battousai, here," the blood-haired god tapped his fingers on his sword, "will have much fun torturing you for eternity."  
  
The principal gurgled and fainted. Alucard and Ceras appeared in the office. "Good, Shinji." Alucard cackled. "BWAHAHA!"  
  
Ceras sighed and walked over to Shinigami. "Shini, please don't let him make any more death threats." Shinji glared at the principal. Shinigami walked over, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him.  
  
Kamui began counting. "One minute, two minutes, three minutes.." They knew this was a futile effort, as the gods didn't need to breathe.  
  
Shinigami released her lover. She asked him, "Please don't make anymore death threats." Shinji smiled a slightly dazed smile, "Fine, but how are we gonna do this and survive?" Shinigami pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhh. Remember Eva." Battousai began to pretend that he was vomiting. Kayagura laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. 


End file.
